eewikifandomcom-20200214-history
Storm Class Combat Carrier
Manufacturer: CIS (assembly), Eternal Empire (designs and some components) * Affiliation: CIS, Eternal Empire * Model: Combat Carrier * Production: Limited (only available to select task forces) * Material: '''Non-conductive Durasteel (durasteel mod) * '''Classification: Combat Carrier * Length: 2700 metres * Width: 1200 metres * Height: 545 metres * Armament: High 6 Type 67 Experimental Arcing Tachyon Lances (Fire tachyon beams that can arc, allowing the ship to hit enemies behind various obstacles) 18 Type 77 Storm Arc Emitters (Lightning based weaponry, that is attracted to any conductive materials. Reason for why the ship is built on a comparatively fragile durasteel mod alloy. Can "bounce" between enemy ships in tight formations) * Defenses: Low 30 Type 59 Barrier Point Defence units Military Grade Shield Generator Comparatively fragile modded durasteel alloy hull (weaker than normal durasteel due to weakened molecular bonds) * Hangar: High: 14 * Maneuverability Rating: Low * Speed Rating: Average * Hyperdrive Class: Average: Class 2 Short Range Sensor Package: * Radar * Thermal Sensors * Wide-Spectrum Visual Scanners * Short-range Electormagnetic Field Detector * Subspace Disturbance Sensor Long Range Sensor Package: * Gravity Well detectors * Hyperspace Breach Sensors * Digital Telescopes * Mass Detectors * Long-Range Electromagnetic Field Detector * Space Fabric Breach Sensor Standard Issue Navigational Computer Class 1.0 Hyperdrive Standard Subspace Thruster Package * 6x Class 9 Battlecruiser Thrusters * Maneuvering Thruster Package Standard Life Support System Standard EWAR Systems Protection Unit Starfighter Maintenance: * Starfighter Docking Slots * Starfighter Repair Station * Starfighter Refueling Station (x2) * Starfighter Armament Storage Standard Issue Military Grade Shield Generators Standard-Issue Barrier Point Defence System Backup Reactor Unit Zero-Point Fusion Rector * Fusion Stabiliser * Fusion Accelarator * Vacuum Cells * Energy Accumulators * Coolant Cells * Rapid Cooling Unit Advanced Targeting Computer System: * Tracking Radar * Magnetic Signature Reader * Trajectory Calculator * Firing Arc Calculator (Calculates arc for Tachyon Lances) * Target Designator Systems * Laser Target Painter * Boosted Targetting Computer (runs at higher commands per second in order to compute input from the Firing Arc Calculator) * Firing Sequence Synchroniser Hangars: * Starfighter Rapid Launch System * Starfighter Rapid Rearmamament System Command: Advanced Communication Suite: * Long Range Communicators * Communication Boosters * Communication Cyphering Software Bridge Tower Protection: * Dropdown Bulkheads * Point Defense Heavy Coverage * Reinforced Durasteel Frame Squadron Coordination Tower: * Boosted Communicators * Mission Control Station * Squadron Command * Active Ship Tracking System (Shows location and status of all starfighters) * Targetting Synchroniser (Allows starfighters to use Carrier's radar to acquire target locks) + Command Hub: This Battlecruiser can coordinate entire operations from it's command tower. It's boosted, encrypted communications system allows it to coordinate fleet actions even while communications are being jammed, unless the jammer is particularly powerful. + Braving the Storm: This Battlecruiser is built using a specially modified durasteel alloy which does not attract electricity. This means that it will not attract friendly fire from friendly ships using Project Storm Arc Emitter weaponry. + You Cannot Hide: The Tachyon Lance weaponry on this warship can fire arcing projectiles, which means that it can hit targets hiding behind obstacles. + Quick rearmament: This ship has it's hangars built in such a way that can allow it to rapidly rearm and refuel it's starfighters nd return them into combat. - Indiscriminate: This warship's arc emitters cannot differentiate between friend or foe. Anything that attracts electricity might be fried. - Flimsy: The modified durasteel alloy has weakened molecular bonds as a result of engineering, and this leads to a rather flimsy hull and armour. The shields better hold... - Lumbering Beast: This ship has a rather small subspace engine array for it's size, and as most of the power is directed to the large primary thrusters, it's maneuverability is quite poor. - Ticking Bomb: The ship's Zero Point Reactor is a very unstable reactor type. Although it does provide an extraordinary power output necessary for this ship to operate, it's volatile nature is a problem. A direct hit to the reactor will probably blow apart the ship and anything nearby. Developed by the Eternal Empire's experimental research department under the command of the Manndorf Technocracy, this battlecruiser is intended to be part of Project Storm- a specialised fleet designed to combat large, tightly packed formations of enemy warships. The ship took 20 years to be brought from the drawing board to the production line, due to the complex nature of it's systems, the many specialised alloys necessary to construct it, as well as the need to test many of it's experimental weapons systems beforehand. However, the ship turned out to be a force to be reckoned with. With a crew of 67.000 total enlisted personnel, it is a massive command ship that can coordinate entire fleet operations from it's command tower. It's strike fighter complement of 144 ships can be considered small for a carrier, however the ship makes up for this with it's advanced ship rearmament and refuelling bays, allowing it to quickly send it's fighters and bombers back into combat. The Storm Class Carrier's 4 hangar bays The warship is also equipped with groundbreaking technologies that greatly boost it's firepower potential. An exmple of this is it's extremely powerful Type 67 Tachyon Lances. These tachyon cannons fire arcing energy projectiles which can hit ships which a direct shot couldn't ever hope to. This allows the ship to fire past enemy screening ships and hit them where it hurts. The Storm Class is also equipped with Type 77 Arc Emitters. These weapons were designed specifically to wreak havoc against tight formation, and while they won't do much against a single ship, they can deal massive damage to an enemy in tight formation. The electric arcs emitted by this weapon can "bounce" between any objects that conduct electricity up to 8 times before the arc loses energy. There is however a great downside to such a weapon, as it does not discriminate between friend or foe and will fry an incompatible friendly ship if it gets too close to it's area of effect. This drawback forced CIS engineers to build the ship utilizing a specialised Durasteel alloy, which was modified to insulate electric currents, meaning that this ship will not attract it's own lightning blasts. This alloy is used on all Project Storm ships to create compatibility between the ships and the weaponry used. A problem with this alloy is the fact that it's molecular bonds have been weakened in order to create it, meaning that this material is far less durable than regular durasteel. However, this is countered by the fact that the Storm Class Carrier will usually not need to engage in close combat with enemies, nd will usually be able to soak up most of the damage it takes with it's shields. Acting as the flagship of the Project Storm fleet, this is a truly fearsome weapon on the battlefield, and is the Crown Jewel of Manndorf's experimental 3rd fleet. https://www.starwarsrp.net/threads/storm-class-combat-carrier.121081/ Category:Ships Category:Technology Category:Factory And Codex